Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault analysis apparatus and a fault analysis method for a semiconductor.
Related Background Art
As a method for analyzing a fault of a semiconductor device, a method is known, in which laser light is irradiated to the semiconductor device so as to extract an electric signal from the semiconductor device, thereby analyzing the fault. Examples of such a method include OBIRCH (Optical Beam Induced Resistance Change) measurement which measures a change in resistance value accompanying heat caused by irradiation with laser light or the like (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,396), OBIC (Optical Beam Induced Current) measurement which measures a photovoltaic current generated by irradiation with laser light, and DALS (Dynamic Analysis by Laser Stimulation) which measures a reaction to a stimulation caused by laser light in a state where a test pattern is inputted to the semiconductor device.